


Let Yourself Go

by Andraste



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Multi, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crime fighting is the ultimate thrill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Yourself Go

Better quality Vimeo stream. Password is 'champagne'.

[Let Yourself Go](http://vimeo.com/103028344) from [Andraste](http://vimeo.com/user12922840) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Download:** [127MB zipped Xvid file](http://blueshades.net/vids/letyourselfgo.zip)


End file.
